Ouvrir la maison close
by michiyo44
Summary: Iruka se voit confié une mission pour protéger des rouleaux. Malheureusement, il se fait capturer pour aller dans une maison close. Qui viendra le sauver?
1. Chapter 1

Voili voilou, je suis X-Yukiko-X, la beta-readeuse de notre chère Michiyo44! Je suis aussi la beta de X-Yoru-X mais bon... J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes... très sincères, certe! ne sont pas très gentilles sur le point de l'orthographe de Michiyo44... J'avoue, je n'aime pas lire une fic remplie de fautes mais n'oubliez que c'est l'histoire en elle-même qui est importante!! Mais merci quand même pour les conseils!

Alors, si vous aussi vous avez des problèmes d'orthographe et tout ça, je suis volontaire pour vous aider :) Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un mail ou je ne sais quoi...

Enfin, bonne lecture!

Ah, dernière chose! Il y'a des possibilités de fautes de frappes! Comme ça vous savez! ;)

* * *

_Ouvrir la maison close_

* * *

Kakashi ; mec de 24 ans, célibataire, oeil noir et l'autre inconnu, cheveux argentés ; se voit confié une mission très spéciale. 

Il doit infiltrer une maison close.

Mais pas la plus petite! Et pas celle de Konoha! Non, non, c'est celle de Kiri no Kuni, la plus grande. Elle est très spéciale d'ailleurs, car dans celle-là, il n'y a pas que du personnel féminin, les hommes y sont _admis_ également.

Le pire, c'est que c'est également un hotel... **(Nda: Et pour tout vous dire, là où il va loger!)**

Et oui, Kakashi c'est moi. Yondaime, mon sensei ou plus comunément appelé par vous, les Français et autres, professeur ; soupsonne Kiri de nous avoir dérobé des rouleaux top secrets.

De plus, par la même occasion, un civil de Kiri demandait de l'aide pour faire justice à son frère. Il avait été enlevé trois ans plutôt et personne ne l'avait revu depuis.Et une nuit, il avait été retrouvé à moitié mort devant la porte de Yoshie (le civil en question) et lui avait tout expliqué.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, le garde censé surveiller le document avait disparu lors du vol. Seul du sang et morceau de tissu avec du chloroforme avaient été trouvés.

Le garde avait certainement été tué ou bien enlevé pour plus d'informations sur Konoha.

Moi, oui, moi le pauvre petit Kakashi, étais chargé de ramener ces foutus documents.

Et le pire, c'est que Yondaime, ce **putain** de Yondaime, mon propre sensei! m'a réservé une chambre dans l'hotel en question.

Mais attendez! C'est pas tout!

Voulant que j'obtienne des informations, il avait bien spécifié que j'étais gay, horriblement riche, puissant et tout le rablabla avec! Donc, me voilà chargé d'une compagnie ma-scu-li-ne pour chaque soir... Heureusement, toujours la même.

Bref, me voilà arrivé depuis plus ou moins deux heures, et je suis en ce moment même au rez-de-chaussée.

Un " Lachez moi, bande de connards! Sales cons, je refuse de le faire! Je vous ai dit de me LACHER, sales maquaques!" se fit entendre devant ma porte.

On ouvrit rapidement celle-ci, et on passa devant moi en lançant un:

"Excusez nous, mais nous vous amenons votre compagnon de chambre."

Ils attachèrent un homme à mon lit et sortirent en me disant:

" Il est nouveau! Vous aurez l'honneur d'être son premier."

Ils partirent en ricanant, avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Dès que la porte claqua, je m'approcha de l'homme qui me hurla immédiatement:

"Vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'approcher ou ça va aller mal! Je refuse totalement le fait que vous me touchiez, c'est claire?!"

Il était affamé, ça se voyait, et les blessures sur son coprs à moitié nu montrainent une baguarre récente. De plus, son visage me paraissair un peu familier, comme si je l'avais croisé dans la rue.

"Pas de panique, je ne te ferrai rien. Je suis en mission pour mon pays et mon p... mon très gentil sensei et dirigeant m'a joué un mauvais tour."

Il me regarda un peu rassuré et je le détachai. Il se releva, posa un pied par-terre, et tomba presque, mais je le rattrappai.

"M...merci, je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours..."

Première nouvelle, le vol s'était fait il y a quatre jours, peut-être était-il lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce vol.

"Excuse-moi?" demandai-je.

"Oui?" questionna-t-il.

"As-tu faim?"

"Il me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et dit:

"Oui! J'ai beau être ninja et avoir été entraîné à ne pas manger, quand on a été battu, c'est très difficile de résister!"

Deuxième nouvelle, il était ninja. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit Umino Iruka, le professeur d'académie disparu? Juste quand j'allais lui demander, il me coupa:

"Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous demander un service?"

Je le regardai et répondis:

"Cela dépend de quoi."

"Pouriez-vous contacter Konoha à ma place, s'il vous plait?" commença-t-il, "J'étais chargé de surveiller des rouleaux très importants à la place d'un collègue abscent."

Là, tous mes doutes se dissipèrent.

"Seriez-vous Umino Iruka, par hasard?" demandai-je.

Il lacha la pomme qu'il avait en main et me regarda:

"Vous êtes de Konoha?"

Sortant mon bandeau frontal, je le montrai.

"Dieu merci..." murmura-t-il, avant de continuer " Je vais vous dire où se trouvent les rouleaux."

Ce type m'impressionne. Il est en danger, risque de rester ici pour le restant de sa vie, et les seules chose dont il s'inquiète sont les rouleaux!

Me reprenant, je dis, "Dites moi où."

"Ca ne va pas être facile de les récuperer ; ils sont au sous-sol.Là dessous, vous trouverez une armoire en partant de la gauche des cages de prison. Ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée de me mettre à côté et j'ai tout vu... Enfin bref, l'armoire est gardée par un garde de niveau jou-nin qui est le seul à connaître le mot de passe qui servira à ouvrir cette armoire.Tout en bas, il y a une salle de torture ; ils m'y avaient emmené pour essayer de me soutirer des informations sur Konoha. Au fond de cette salle, il y a deux gardes qui surveillent une porte en métal. Pour ouvrir cette porte, il faut un jutsu spécial que seuls ces gardes connaîssent. En réalité, derrière cette porte, il y a une sorte d'énorme coffre-fort fait de grandes étagaires. Sur une de celles-ci se trouvent les rouleaux précieux à Konoha."

Je l'écoutai, surpris par toutes ces informations. Il avait fait attention au moindre détail et de ce fait, avait réduis le temps approximatif de ma mission à moitié.

"Avec toutes ces infos, ça me prendra moins de temps. Merci."

Je le regardai et lui demandai: "Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça alors que vous savez pertinement qu'une fois ma mission terminée, je ne pourrai pas vous prendre avec."

Il me regarda tristement et dit: "À la seconde où je me suis réveillé, j'ai su que je ne m'échapperai pas d'ici. Je serai bien obligé de les laisser faire de moi un vulgaire objet. Mais j'ai bien réflechis et je me suis dit que une fois Konoha prévenu et les rouleaux mis en sécureté, ma vie prendra fin. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de donner des informations sur Konoha et je ne me laisserai encore moins être utilisé comme jouet de plaisir pour hommes ou femmes! Ca, je le refuse. Je n'ai pas de famille et je suis encore moins amoureux ou marié. J'aime beaucoup mon travaille, mais tout ça c'est fini et je le sais. Alors je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux, et ensuite je mourrai."

À suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, reécrite et tout! **

**Mettez des comms s'il vous plait!**

**La suite bientôt...**


	2. vive la gourmandise

**_ Voila le 2 em chap enfin,desole pour l'attente_**

_Mais voila ma betta est paresseuse (lol) et y a eu des problemes donc je suis vraiment desole mais il y aura encor enormement de fautes deso_

Il ne me regardait pas, plutôt la pomme qu'il avait prise. Son regard était plongé d'une profonde tristesse. Ce fut ce moment que son ventre choisi pour gargouiller et il rougit d'embarras. 

"Que voulez-vous mangez?"

Il me regarda surpris et me répondit :

"Je...je...ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas user de votre amabilité.  
Je me contenterai de cette pomme, merci."

À sa voix, on voyait bien qu'il était sincère. Il était aussi pur qu'  
un enfant. "Je vais prendre une douche," dis-je," ne te gêne surtout pas pour commandre des tsunamis de nourriture ; c'est Konoha qui paye,  
Yondaime nous doit bien ça. Alors tu as le droit d'en profiter au maximum. On ne sait pas dde quoi demain sera fait. De plus, je suis un grand gourmand et j'aime manger en grande quantité, n'ai pas peur de commander beaucoup." Il me sourit d'un sourire sincère et triste à la fois : "Merci monsieur... monsieur..."

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, vous êtes le fameux ninja copieur?"

Et je lui répondis un grand "oui.Vous etes bien informe pour un professeur..." Il me sourit et je le laissa tout seul pour aller prendre une douche.Avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bains j'  
entendis Iruka ,qui avait pris le telephone, composer le nummero du room service.Ensuite je ferma la porte,mon souper serait une surprisse.  
(entre temps)  
Iruka appuyait sur les 3 derniers chiffres du numero du room-s.  
Un "Halo, room service bonjour,que puis-je pour vous?" Iruka repondit:  
"C'est la chambe 44, Ce serait pour passer une comande"  
"Oui ,que voulez-vous?" il dit "Alors je voudrais... 10 bols de ramen au poulet,10 assietes de Dimsum vapeur et 10 croustillant,une centaine de onigiri et une autre centaine de dongas,je vourais aussi,une vingtene d'asietes de takoyakis ,2 assietes d'oden et 2 assietes de riz saute .  
Pour finir comme desert,apportes 2 dames blanches et un panier de fruits"  
"...b...bien,et comme boison?" "comme boison se sera 2 bouteilles d'eau une de vin et 4 de sake.Voila se sera tout merci." la receptioniste dit avant que iruka ne racroche "se sera la dans 10 minutes monsieur"  
puis Iruka racrocha.

**

* * *

**

**fin 2em chap. rikiki oui mais la suite prochainement j'espere!!!!**


End file.
